<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unconstitutional Regret by sadmemes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129327">Unconstitutional Regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmemes/pseuds/sadmemes'>sadmemes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex fucks up big time, Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Angst, Blood and Injury, Brief Mentions of Incest, Crying, Debt plan, Falling Down Stairs, Hospitalization, Hurt Thomas Jefferson, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, NOT about the real founding fathers, Other tags to be added, Pain, Punching, Regret, Swearing, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Violence, Whump, all characters apart from Washington are in their twenties, i have no idea about American politics lmaooo, nobody owned slaves in this fic, not historically accurate, this is a fic about the musical characters lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmemes/pseuds/sadmemes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There could be no relaxation or contentment for Alexander Hamilton until he passed his debt plan and secured his reputation and career as an established and respected member of Washington’s government. </p><p>And right now, that security infuriatingly lay in the manicured hands of Thomas Jefferson.</p><p>If Jefferson wanted to start a fight, boy was he going to get one.</p><p>Or</p><p> When Thomas Jefferson continuously rejects his debt plan, Alexander Hamilton has no intention of succumbing to failure. But when cruel words are exchanged between the rivals, Alexander fatefully loses control of his temper and causes severe injuries to his southern opponent. </p><p>History couldn’t ever be changed, and what happened that final day before the summer holiday couldn’t ever have another outcome....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton &amp; George Washington, Alexander Hamilton &amp; James Madison, Alexander Hamilton &amp; Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson &amp; James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey everyone!</p><p>i guess you could say that i’m back!<br/>sorry it’s been months and months since i’ve written or posted anything on here. What with everything that’s happened with corona and stuff in my personal life i haven’t felt inspired to write for ages, but recently i’ve been feeling more motivated :)</p><p>i decided to post this story that i wrote awhile ago instead of keeping it in my notes forever lmao. Updates for both my other fanfictions are on their way, and i’m sorry it’s taken me forever to post. Hope everyone is doing alright &lt;3</p><p>also the Hamilfilm was brilliant, go watch it if you haven’t already!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(TW: this fic involves injuries, violence and trauma surrounding falling down stairs. If this topic is triggering, please don’t read!)</p><p>”Secretary Jefferson, would you be so kind as to remove your disrespectful attitude from this meeting? It’s really fucking annoying” </p><p>“Oh please, the only thing disrespectful about this is your ability to waste everyone’s time with your loud mouth and stupidity, Secretary Hamilton”</p><p>The day had started off for Alexander Hamilton like any normal summers day in New York City. A routine cabinet meeting had been scheduled to take place in the afternoon, and the Federalist had planned on successfully obtaining the final missing signatures of approval he needed to finally pass his extensive debt plan through Congress.</p><p>The majority of cabinet members had already agreed to sign the document, either due to their pre-existing friendship with Alexander Hamilton, their personal approval of his proposed financial ideas, or simply because they didn’t want to face the immigrant’s relentless attitude and pestering. Overall, Alex was rather pleased with himself and was almost satisfied with the amount of support his debt plan has received from cabinet after all his hard work in creating the proposal. </p><p>However, being almost satisfied was incredibly different from being completely content. Unsurprisingly, there was one cabinet member who had continuously refused to add his signature of approval to Alexander’s financial document, and nobody in the cabinet would have been surprised to learn that Thomas Jefferson had no intention of simply giving his support to his political rival’s debt plan.</p><p>Unlike a handful of other congress members, the southerner had ensured that he’d personally read every detail written and contained within the financial proposal, and Alexander had initially mistaken the man’s attentive actions as a sign that the Virginian was interested and engaged with his ideas.</p><p>Unfortunately, Jefferson had finished reading Alexander’s enormous plan, glanced up with an amusedly disdainful expression displayed across his features, and tossed back the pen Alexander had given the man to write his name with into the outraged immigrant’s face. </p><p>Three weeks later, Thomas Jefferson’s signature still remained absent from the approval list despite Alexander having tried everyday to obtain the man’s support, and seeing as the Republican was infuriatingly popular and influential with his fellow southern cabinet members, a handful of congressmen had followed suit with Jefferson and pompously held onto their signatures. Alexander had subsequently been unable to pass his debt plan and secure his job as the Secretary of Treasury in Washington’s government, and the immigrant felt the mounting pressure to gain complete support of the cabinet grow heavier and heavier on his shoulders everyday. </p><p>Matters weren’t helped by the fact that the season was July and the cabinet’s annual summer break was scheduled to commence in the next few days. Alexander knew that once cabinet members widely dispersed across the country to enjoy their holidays, it would be nearly impossible to obtain final signatures and preach the necessity and importance of his debt plan to congress. The immigrant would therefore be forced to spend the entire summer holiday developing his debt proposals and attempt to gain cabinet’s support once again in a couple of month’s time, with his career and reputation very much on the final line.</p><p>However, despite knowing time and the odds wasn’t on his side, Alexander had no intention of succumbing to failure. He was going to successfully pass his debt plan if it was the last thing he did, and some arrogant southern prick wasn’t going to stop him.</p><p>The federalist had managed to (easily) persuade Washington to allow him to publicly communicate more information about his debt plan to the cabinet in what was scheduled to be a two hour meeting on the last working day in the hope of securing final signatures. Once all members were present and assembled, Alex had proceeded to pour his mind out to the cabinet and explain everything there was to know about his proposals in an incredible amount of detail. The immigrant ensured that everyone present could observe how sincerely passionate he was about his proposals, and Alex even allowed himself to believe that support for him was rising from Washington’s subtle but proud smile and the overall strong engagement level of his nodding and conferring peers.</p><p> Unfortunately, when Washington was forced to interrupt Alexander’s non-stop dialogue to seek the response from cabinet and their thoughts regarding Alex’s debt plan, Thomas Jefferson had proceeded to immediately rise to his feet and verbally counteract practically all of Alexander’s proposed ideas with his own opposing opinions. The southerner had been intently observing Alex throughout the entirety of his speech while wearing a smirk so pompous that it took everything Alexander had to ensure that his intention remained upon obtaining widespread support and not upon the subject of how infuriating Thomas Jefferson truly was.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, the Virginian’s defiance had ultimately resulted in Alexander rising to the challenge and the pair commencing an intense public debate regarding the debt plan. The two secretaries had been antagonising each other routinely from the moment they’d first met, and neither rival ever entered into their arguments without having the intention of winning. No matter whether the disagreements were about politics or something completely unimportant, both men argued so intensely that their fights had become entertainingly infamous for the rest of cabinet to observe. </p><p>Alexander had to admit that while he found Jefferson to be an insufferable and arrogant asshole who possessed all the wrong opinions, he did find pleasure in riling the admittedly attractive southerner up and having the opportunity to dynamically debate with someone who was on his intellectual level. Even though he would never admit it, least of all to the Virginian’s face, Alexander knew that Jefferson was an intelligent, charismatic and handsome force to be reckoned with, and the immigrant subconsciously craved their frequent argumentative and spiteful interactions.</p><p>However, today the adrenaline that roared through Alexander’s veins was spiked with desperation rather than pleasure. The immigrant knew that Thomas Jefferson has the social influence and power to destroy his debt plan and reputation if the man so desired, and Alex couldn’t afford to throw away his shot at having a successful career by losing a public argument with Jefferson over the matter of his precious debt plan. Therefore, Alexander immediately engaged in the verbal fight that Jefferson was bating him with, and the rivals commenced their latest public feud with the same undefinable gleam of passion sparkling in their eyes.</p><p>Hour four of the meeting had just passed and the entire cabinet continued to observe the entertaining but ruthless verbal debate between the two secretaries. Many members were yawning with exhaustion and Washington himself had his face resting in the palms of his hands, but the majority of the cabinet remained amused by the pair’s intense argument, which was beginning to stray away from being exclusively about Alexander’s debt plan and becoming more personal. It was an especially hot summer’s day in New York City, but the stiflingly warm meeting room did nothing to dissuade the two rivals from arguing with full force.</p><p>“Jefferson, you have the unflattering habit of tearing successful people down when you find yourself out of your own intellectual depth” Alex snapped, straightening his posture as he stood in the centre of the cabinet floor and clenched his fists. Despite his aching legs from standing for hours on end, there was no way Alexander Hamilton was going to look physically weak in front of Jefferson by taking a seat when the real argument was just beginning. </p><p>“Hamilton, I strongly doubt that anyone here would associate you with being a ‘successful person’ after reading the entirety of your debt plan. Maybe you should be checking your own intellectual depth and stick to the shallow end of the political pool” the Virginian replied smoothly, leaning back against his desk and casually crossing his arms across his magenta-clad chest. </p><p>“For your information, my intelligence is what got me standing as member of this cabinet today and not family money, Jefferson. I wonder what it’s like to pretend your success isn’t entirely credited to your southern daddy’s riches” the Federalist stated boldly, and his comment achieved a number of awed gasps and smirks from other cabinet members. </p><p>Jefferson’s eyes narrowed slightly but the Virginian recovered from the verbal blow quickly.</p><p>“Don’t fool yourself, Hamilton. We all know that if you hadn’t been Washington’s favourite good boy during the war, you wouldn’t have gotten anywhere in life”</p><p>That scathing comment resulted in a handful of laughs from other southern cabinet members, and caused Washington’s solemn expression to harden. Alex glare intensified as he noticed Jefferson’s mouth twitching up in a smirk and the man immediately opened his mouth to respond.</p><p>“Excuse me?! I contributed far more to the war than you ever did. What exactly were you doing for our country in France, Jefferson? Getting high with the French? Giving out blowjobs in the name of our constitution? Honestly, shut up about things your small mind doesn’t allow you to understand”</p><p>”Oh Hamilton, my communication and political exchanges within France were vital in securing French soldiers in the battle of Yorktown, but you keep on pretending that all you whining and begging to lead a battalion saved the day”</p><p>“You’re pathetic, Jefferson. You wouldn’t have lasted one day on the battlefield and your sorry ass knows it”</p><p>“Your fashion sense is pathetic, Hamilton. Did a clown help you get dressed, or is your taste in fashion really as poor as the state of your debt plan?”</p><p>”Your face is pathetic, Jefferson! I’m sick of having to look at it. Put your money to good use and get a transplant for everyone’s sake” </p><p>”Your height is pathetic, Hamilton. Come back to me when you’ve grown an inch or two so my neck doesn’t have to ache when I’m looking down on you”</p><p>Alexander opened his mouth to angrily retort, his feet itching to march towards and wipe away Jefferson’s infuriating smirk, but the federalist was interrupted by Washington himself as the man placed a grounding palm on his shoulder. The tired expression plastered over the older man’s face made the President appear as if he’d aged ten years since the beginning of the cabinet meeting, and the man wearily lifted his hands to call for silence. </p><p>“Gentlemen, that’s enough of the unhelpful personal comments. As you all know, today marks the final day before the summer holiday begins, and I would very much like to bring this meeting to a close before any more time is wasted” </p><p>“But Sir—“ Alex exclaimed, but cut himself off at Washington’s raised eyebrows and commanding stare. Despite Alexander obviously being Washington’s favourite cabinet member and someone who the man likened to being his own son, the President clearly wasn’t in the mood for any defiance or objections from anyone today.</p><p>“Secretary Hamilton, we’ve heard enough for today. Secretary Jefferson, has this meeting convinced you to sign and give your approval for Secretary Hamilton’s debt plan?” </p><p>Alexander already knew the answer to Washington’s question from simply observing the arrogant grin that had been plastered across the Virginian’s face throughout the entire meeting. The southerner lifted himself off his desk and sauntered into the centre of the meeting room, before connected his smug gaze with Alex’s burning stare and opening his mouth to address Washington.</p><p>“I’m afraid that it hasn’t, Mr President. Until Secretary Hamilton listens to my advice and makes the necessary improvements to his debt plan, I am unable to give him my approval for a financial plan that would be incredibly damaging to the country if passed” Jefferson drawled, and Alexander felt his clenched fists begin to physically shake with anger. </p><p>In Alexander’s eyes, Jefferson’s rejection of his debt plan was entirely personal and nothing to do with what Alexander had proposed. The Virginian evidently found amusement and pleasure in making Alex’s life a living hell, but the immigrant was going to be damned if he left work today without securing Jefferson’s vote. </p><p>”This meeting is now drawn to a close, and all that’s left for me to say is that I hope you all have a relaxing summer holiday before we reconvene in a month’s time” Washington stated, his gaze fixing upon Alexander’s fuming figure when the older man spoke about relaxation, a concept that anyone would assume the Secretary of Treasury didn’t understand. </p><p>The entire cabinet seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief at Washington’s dismissal, and countless figures began moving towards the cabinet meeting room’s exit. Alexander, however, ignored all movement around him and stared furiously at Jefferson, who appeared to be engaged in friendly conversation with James Madison, and the immigrant only grew more infuriated at the relaxed expression adorning his rival’s face</p><p>‘Southern asshole has no fucking idea how much his stupid opinions and stubbornness just cost me. I should be celebrating the approval of my debt plan right now, but instead I’ve got to aimlessly continue developing it over the summer holiday. And even then Jefferson probably won’t sign it!’ Alexander thoughts raced as he began violently shoving his cabinet papers into his briefcase.</p><p>Oh, if Thomas Jefferson thought Alexander was defeated here, the man couldn’t be more wrong. The immigrant’s chest throbbed with a mixture of fury, passion and desperation as he observed Jefferson leaving the cabinet meeting alongside Madison as the pair talked amicably and refrained from giving Alexander a second glance. Alex decided right then and there that he wasn’t leaving work that day until he’d obtained Thomas motherfucking Jefferson’s stupid signature to approve his debt plan.</p><p>If Jefferson wanted to start a fight, boy was he going to get one.</p><p>Alexander was vaguely aware of Washington calling his name as he exited the cabinet meeting room, but the younger man knew there was no way he could turn around and end his pursuit now. No, the blood roaring in his ears and adrenaline electrifying his veins spurred his feet onwards through the throngs of fellow cabinet members who were making their ways towards their offices or out the building’s exits with the glorious prospect of the summer holiday practically upon them.</p><p>But there could be no relaxation or contentment for Alexander until he passed his debt plan and subsequently secured his reputation and career as an established and respected member of Washington’s government. And right now, that security infuriatingly but ultimately lay in the manicured hands of Thomas Jefferson.</p><p>Alexander sped through the corridors not towards the prospect of some well-earned summer holiday relaxation time, but towards the life he had desired and worked unimaginably hard for since the moment he was born. </p><p>The immigrant soon caught sight of the Virginians walking ahead of him in the corridor as his feet propelled himself towards them. The sight of the two best friends evidently enjoying each other’s company as they strolled through the building only made Alexander’s jaw clench in anger; they had no idea what their publicly voiced negative opinions of Alex had done to dismantle his growing reputation. But oh, was he going to repair that damage, which would all start with the acquirement of Thomas Jefferson’s signature.</p><p>”Jefferson!”</p><p>Both southerners turned around at the unexpected yell, and neither had positive reactions to the realisation that it was Alexander who was demanding for their attentions; Madison’s gentle smile vanished into a stony expression, and Jefferson let out a sigh of annoyance while hyperbolically rolling his eyes.</p><p>”What do you want now, Hamilton?” Jefferson drawled when Alex caught up with the two men and paused to catch his breath. The immigrant’s lungs burned but Alexander channelled the physical pain into his anger as he fixed the taller Virginian with a furious glare.</p><p>”Jefferson, I need you to sign my debt plan” Alex demand was perfectly clear despite his slight panting from his running.</p><p>Jefferson and Madison glanced at each other, and both let out simultaneous chuckles of amusement, which only caused Alexander’s level of frustration to rise further.</p><p>“Haven’t you been listening for the past four hours, Hamilton? My answer is no”</p><p>The amusement shining in Jefferson’s eyes combined with the man’s disgusting southern drawl caused Alex to clench his jaw in annoyance. The Virginians proceeded to continue walking down the corridor but Alexander stubbornly grounded himself in their path.</p><p>”Of course I heard you, Jefferson, but you have to reconsider!”</p><p>”I don’t have to do anything” the Virginian laughed, arrogance lacing his every word.</p><p>God, this man was working on Alexander’s last nerve. The immigrant momentarily closed his eyes in an attempt to compose himself; he needed Jefferson on his side, and he couldn’t afford to let his fiery temper get the better of him.</p><p>”Look, Jefferson” Alex began slowly, and the taller Virginian raised his shaped eyebrows in disdain.</p><p>“Neither of us are under any illusion that your negative opinion of my debt plan is having a widespread impact throughout the cabinet. Under normal circumstances, I would attempt to come to a compromise with you, but seeing as it’s practically the summer holiday, I require you to see reason! If you would just—“</p><p>”Hamilton, why on earth would I simply sign your debt plan when I don’t agree with it’s content?” Jefferson shook his head in snide bewilderment, and Alex’s patience continued to wear thin.</p><p>”Don’t lie to yourself, Jefferson. We both know that your rejection of my debt plan is entirely personal!”</p><p>The Virginian rolled his eyes and proceeded to sidestep past the infuriated federalist with James Madison following right behind him without so much as a second glance at Alexander. It was evident that the southerners deemed the conversation with their rival to be over, but Alex has no intention whatsoever of succumbing to failure. The shorter man therefore sped after the men and continued to defiantly converse with Jefferson down the corridor.</p><p>”I’m sure you understand how unstable our country’s financial affairs and economy currently are, but the passing of my debt plan will fix everything and provide our new nation with much needed stability!”</p><p>”I don’t deny that national financial improvements are required, Hamilton, but the passing of your undeveloped debt plan would have incredibly damaging effects to small businesses, especially in the South, as I’ve told you many times before—“</p><p>”Oh please, you have no idea what you’re saying! There’s no evidence to suggest that!”</p><p>”Clearly you’re blinded by your own inflated ego, Hamilton, and can’t understand what an indisputable fact is”</p><p>”Ha! The fact is that you unjustifiably hate my debt plan simply because I’m the one who wrote it!” </p><p>“Look Hamilton” Jefferson began calmly as the taller man paused his stride, the amusement in his voice being replaced by seriousness. The two men stood alone at the end of the quiet corridor, seeing as Madison had seemingly gotten sidetracked by another cabinet member and momentarily disappeared.</p><p>“I’ve given you my advice on how to improve your precious plan, and even offered to help you develop your proposals further, but you continue to blatantly reject my recommendations and thus improvements aren’t happening”</p><p>”Clearly you’re an idiot, Jefferson, because I’ve been working on strengthening the quality of my debt plan for weeks now!” Alexander furiously exclaimed, and Jefferson let out a small sigh of tiredness and frustration.</p><p>”Yes, but you haven’t addressed even half of the criticisms I initially gave you, Hamilton, and that’s why your plan simply isn’t good enough for me to approve right now”</p><p>“God, you’re so infuriating! If anyone else in the cabinet came asking for your signature, you’d give it to them in a heartbeat! But no, of course Thomas Jefferson has to make everything ten times harder for Alexander Hamilton because he’s such a fucking prick!” Alex snarled, and Jefferson shook his head in distaste.</p><p>”Y’know, for such a small person, you sure got a lot of unnecessary built-up anger, Hamilton. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got important places to be and people to see. It is the summer holiday, after all”</p><p>And with that final sarcastic remark, Thomas Jefferson dramatically swung open the corridor’s edit door and began walking away, leaving Alexander staring in fury after the man’s swaggering hips.</p><p>This was it. He’d failed. His debt plan wasn’t going to be approved, and his political reputation and career were going to be destroyed.</p><p>And it was all Thomas Jefferson’s fault.</p><p>In one last ditch attempt to hold onto the vanishing Virginian’s attention, Alexander found himself spitting insults after the southerner with the hope of Jefferson reacting to one of his chides. </p><p>If he could just keep Jefferson from leaving until he’d had the opportunity to talk more about his plan....</p><p>”Have a good summer, Jefferson. Maybe you can lose a few pounds before I have to put up with your fat ass again in September!”</p><p>The only reaction his snide remark achieved was a short laugh from the southerner as the man failed to look back at the fuming immigrant, so Alexander proceeded to defiantly open his mouth once again.</p><p>“Enjoy visiting your inbred southern family and fucking your relatives for the next month!”</p><p>Alexander’s inappropriate yell chased after the retreating Virginian, and the immigrant felt adrenaline begin pumping through his veins at the sight of Jefferson’s swaggering walk coming to an abrupt halt. The man had reached the top of the office staircase and was just about to begin walking down, but instead paused and turned back around to face Alexander.</p><p>Success!</p><p>”Excuse me?” Jefferson demanded, all amusement and arrogance having vanished from his voice.</p><p>”You’re excused” Alex replied, and a vicious smirk fuelled by anger spread across the immigrant’s face as Jefferson moved away from the staircase and began to advance upon him.</p><p>”What the hell did you say ‘bout my family?” Jefferson said, his voice wavering in anger, which Alexander immediately acknowledged as his grin widened; clearly he had struck a nerve in Jefferson that insulted the man where he was vulnerable.</p><p>“Come on, Jefferson, everyone knows the extreme lengths that rich families like yours go to in order to protect their riches and keep money in the family. Or did you think nobody would find out?” he taunted mockingly, and Jefferson’s glare only intensified as the man grew more offended at Alexander’s crude implications.</p><p>”For you information, my family made their money through hard work generations ago, and have been passing down their earnings to their children for years now—“</p><p>”Yeah, by inbreeding! Are your parents cousins, Jefferson? Or even brother and sister? That would certainly explain your hideous appearance and why your opinions are so fucked up”</p><p>”Shut up, Hamilton. You’re disgusting”</p><p>”Is that why you’re so desperate to leave work for your precious Virginia, Thomas? Just so you can have an orgy with your siblings? Bet you love fucking all your sisters and brothers whenever you get the chance—“</p><p>*SMACK*</p><p>Pain exploded across Alexander’s left cheek and his grinning face was forced to the side as Jefferson slapped the shorter man.</p><p>Alex had experienced a decent amount of physical violence during his life, especially after serving in Washington’s battalion during the war, and therefore didn’t find Jefferson’s hit to be especially punishing. The Virginian had slapped him with fury-induced force, but it wasn’t enough to send Alex falling to the floor. The immigrant maintained his ground and recovered extremely quickly from the blow without so much as a pained gasp or cry of pain.</p><p>No, Alexander was tough, and Jefferson was evidently a pathetic physical fighter.</p><p>The man in question looked slightly shocked at his own actions, which was probably due to the fact that neither rival had ever progressed their verbal fights to become physical before, but the southerner continued to glare daggers at the shorter man. Alexander noticed that Jefferson was shaking slightly with anger as he lowered his raised palm to his magenta-clad sides.</p><p>”Don’t you dare talk ‘bout my family like that” Jefferson snarled lowly, and Alexander whistled loudly has he brought a hand up to his burning cheek.</p><p>”Damn Jefferson, is that all you’ve got? I could slap harder than that when I was five!” Alexander grinned as he lowered his hand and viciously laughed in Jefferson’s face.</p><p>”Unlike you, Hamilton, I didn’t have to resort to violence when I was an infant” Jefferson replied, his burning gaze meeting Alex’s gleaming one.</p><p>”Yeah, because you’re a silver-spooned brat who only got somewhere in life from your daddy’s inbred family money!” Alex continues to taunt.</p><p>”Oh yeah? Well, I’d rather be a silver-spooned brat than the bastard son of a whore!” Jefferson snapped, and his harsh response seemed to echo down the deserted corridor.</p><p>Alexander felt his stomach drop at Jefferson’s sudden words. All amusement and mockery left him in an instant as the immigrant processed his rival’s harsh words, and a deep pain that was years old began throbbing in his heart as Alex found himself unintentionally remembering his painful past.</p><p>Jefferson clearly noticed the unspoken but evident change in his rival’s overall demeanour, and proceeded to smirk triumphantly at Alexander’s sudden discomfort. The Virginian advanced upon his rival before continuing to tear the shorter man’s heart apart with his cruel and personal words.</p><p>”Let’s face it, Alexander, the main reason why you’ve had a problem with me since the day we first met is because I’m a physical embodiment of everything you’ve never had and never will be!” he drawled as Alex clenched his fists in an attempt to ignore Jefferson’s words and control himself.</p><p>”Shut up, Jefferson. Why the fuck would I ever be jealous of you? Don’t flatter yourself” Alex replied sarcastically, but his words lacked the conviction to deem them honest, and Jefferson’s eyes gleamed with malice.</p><p>”Unlike you, I am a respectable and influential individual in Washington’s government. My family cares about me, and ensured that they gave me the best start in life possible. But where’s your family, Hamilton? Hmm? Oh yeah, that’s right. You don’t have one. From what I’ve heard, your father abandoned you the first chance he got, and your mother was too busy whoring herself out to take care of you!”</p><p>”I said shut up, Jefferson” Alexander growled, his anger rising dangerously with every insulting word Jefferson spoke.</p><p>The Virginian continued to ignore Alex’s verbal warnings and opened his mouth for the killing blow, his mocking gaze connecting with the immigrant’s burning pupils.</p><p>”How about you go back to wherever the hell you came from and follow in your whore mother’s footsteps? Prostitution would be a much better suited career for you, seeing as you‘ve already spread your legs for at least half of the New York City population! You’d finally be getting paid for something you’re good at, instead of wasting everyone’s time by voicing your shitty opinions when nobody gives a fuck ‘bout what you have to say”</p><p>That was it for Alexander Hamilton.</p><p>Thinking of nothing but the horrible pain of his past and the smirking grin adorning Jefferson’s facial features, Alexander reached forwards with one hand to roughly grasp Jefferson’s cravat and forcefully yank his face down to his lower level. The rivals’ faces were inches apart, and the only thing Alex noticed before he reacted was the shocked widening of Thomas Jefferson’s deep brown eyes.</p><p>Unlike the southerner, Alexander Hamilton knew how to fight well. Hell, he’d fought many physical fights throughout his childhood and during the war when ammunition ran out on the battlefield. The shorter man drew back his dominant hand, which curled into a tightly clenched fist and shook ever so slightly with fury, before proceeding to punch Thomas Jefferson forcefully in the face. The Virginian had no chance to move away, seeing as Alexander’s other hand that was buried in the man’s expensive cravat held his face steady, and it only took seconds for the immigrant to strike.</p><p>The overwhelming amount of pain and anger Alexander was experiencing channelled into his punch, and there was no doubt from Jefferson’s cry of pain that the power behind his blow was extensive. Having let go of Jefferson’s cravat during his punch, there was nothing stopping the Virginian from dynamically stumbling backwards as a result from the punch’s immense force, and the man instinctively brought his hands up to protect his face from further attacks.</p><p>Looking back on this moment, Alexander would always experience feelings of horror mixed with guilt, in regards to his own actions and the subsequent outcome of his punch. He would imagine how different that summer’s day in New York City could have been if he hadn’t let his pride and pain get the better of him, and the man would internally scream unanswerable questions at himself until his entire being hurt.</p><p>But history couldn’t be changed, and what happened that final day before the summer holiday commenced couldn’t ever have another outcome.</p><p>Alexander witnessed what happened after he’d punched Jefferson as if time had suddenly slowed; every detail seemed enhanced and nothing could be missed from his view. The Virginian staggered backwards, attempting to keep his balance while holding his hands defensively up to his face, and the man would likely have come to a grounding halt before straightening up to face Alexander again...had it not been for the staircase that both rivals had forgotten the presence of in their anger and violent antics.</p><p>God, Hamilton would ask himself, if only he hadn’t punched Jefferson so close to that damned staircase.</p><p>Alex saw how Thomas Jefferson’s feet caught on the top stair, and the man subsequently lost all balance and control of his body as the floor suddenly vanished beneath him and gravity pulled him downwards. With his hands defensively being at his punched face, Jefferson had no way of catching ahold of the staircase railing to save himself, and the southerner‘s back smacked into the sharp edges of the stairs.</p><p>Before Alexander even had time to process what was happening, Jefferson’s body was flipping over and over again as the man tumbled down the steep and lengthy staircase. The Virginian’s arms and legs were continuously swung, hit and crushed underneath the weight of his body as he continued making vicious contact with each individual stair again and again...</p><p>There was nothing Alex could do other than stare in horrified shock at the violent scene playing out before him.</p><p>The accident happened so fast that Jefferson’s fall was over within a few seconds, but the damage that had occurred in such a small window of time was unimaginably immense. Jefferson didn’t even have time to scream, and Alexander was sure that halfway down the staircase Jefferson’s head knocked into the paralleling stair railing, seeing as the especially loud cracking sound that had rung out didn’t compare to any of the other thuds and painful noises coming from other articles of the man’s body.</p><p>Everything was over before his shocked mind could catch up with what his transfixed eyes were witnessing. Thomas Jefferson rapidly reached the bottom of the staircase, and the scene was over as quickly and unexpectedly as it had began. The force of his fall resulted in Jefferson being roughly deposited at the foot of the stairs, his body unnaturally twisted and completely unmoving.</p><p>Silence rang out in the corridor, with the only sounds Alexander could hear being the exploding thumping of his own heartbeat. He would never forget the horrific sight of his rival‘s lifeless body from his view at the top of the stairs. </p><p>He couldn’t speak.</p><p>He couldn’t move.</p><p>All prior feelings of anger at the Virginian and the pain the man’s cruel words had caused were washed away as Alex stared down, witnessing exactly what his uncontrolled and violent revengeful actions had caused.</p><p>Yet suddenly, Alexander’s stomach lurched yet again as he continued looking at the crumpled body below him. It was as if Alex was suddenly travelling back in time by five years and found himself on the battlefield again, surrounded by the wounded and deceased bodies of his battalion soldiers.</p><p> Death surrounding him, the dying cries of his men piercing his heart, soldiers injured beyond repair and beyond his help, the stillness of countless corpses...</p><p>And John Laurens, his precious companion. One moment grinning and alive, the next gone forever. For better or for worse, Alexander had never personally seen what his friend looked like in death, but saw as clear as day his partner’s body in the one now lying at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>Except this time, it hadn’t been some anonymous redcoat soldier who’s violent actions had resulted in such injuries being caused to his best friend. No, Alexander had done this. He alone was to blame. </p><p>Oh god, John. John, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m—</p><p>The horrified scream that echoed down the corridor snapped Alex’s mind out of his nightmarish memories, and the next thing he knew a small figure pushed past him before running down the staircase that the now motionless body had fallen down only moments before.</p><p>After blinking for a moment to regain some sense of reality, the figure of James Madison appeared in Alex’s sight as the Virginian pelted down the stairs and immediately crouched down beside the crumpled figure, who now resembled Thomas Jefferson and not the corpse of Alexander’s long lost friend.</p><p>Madison began repeatedly calling his best friend’s name, urgency and horror lacing his every word, and the southerner proceeded to physically shake Jefferson when the man failed to respond to his cries. Alexander felt his feet subconsciously begin to move slowly down the stairs, despite his mind still being very much in a trance-like state due to his shock, but the immigrant abruptly stopped when Madison noticed him approaching and reacted accordingly.</p><p>”STAY BACK! STAY THE FUCK BACK, HAMILTON!” Madison screamed, his hands never leaving contact with the body below him, and the pure anguish communicated in the man’s words caused all movement to leave Alex as he continued standing on the staircase.</p><p>”I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean—“</p><p>”I SAID STAY BACK!”</p><p>By now, other employees within the building had been alerted of the commotion happening from hearing Madison’s pained shouting and/or because they simply happened to stumble upon the scene while amicably making their ways through the corridor. A crowd of stunned coworkers began to form at the top and bottom of the staircase, and countless pairs of eyes witnessed the painful sight of James Madison desperately trying to rouse his best friend.</p><p>”Thomas, hey Thomas? Can you hear me? It’s Jemmy. You gotta wake up now, c’mon. Please Thomas, please” Madison’s heartbreaking voice cracked as he continued murmuring to his companion, before gently moving Jefferson onto his back.</p><p>The amount of panic collectively felt within the corridor suddenly increased as everyone witnessed the normally handsome and grinning face of Thomas Jefferson that was now defaced from his fall. Blood was flowing steadily from the man’s nose and dripping down his face, accompanied by various bleeding gashes adorning the man’s forehead, cheek and chin. The Virginian’s face was already swelling with bruises, and the man’s eyes remained ominously closed as Madison gently rested the southerner’s limp head in his lap.</p><p>God, how had Alexander done this carnage? How was he responsible for the damage before him? It was unbelievable, but the evidence was unavoidable. He couldn’t deny what his eyes were seeing, and Thomas Jefferson was bleeding and unmoving on the floor all because of him...</p><p>What seemed like a moment later, the familiar booming voice of Washington sounded from behind him, and Alexander felt the great man hurry past him on the staircase towards the Virginians after having likely been alerted of the accident by another distressed coworker.</p><p>Thank god the General was here...</p><p>Washington froze for a moment as he drank in the sight of Madison cradling Jefferson’s limp figure with tears streaming down his face and falling to mix with Jefferson’s blood, but it only took a moment for the President to assess the horrific situation and take control. Alexander suddenly caught a glimpse of his old commanding officer from their fighting days as Washington kneeled down and began giving orders, seemingly impassive to Madison’s sobs and the bloodied Jefferson.</p><p>”James, help me move him onto his side. We need to put him in the recovery position immediately” Washington commanded lowly, and the smaller Virginian frantically wiped his eyes in an attempt to cease his crying before complying with the President’s order.</p><p>Once Jefferson was successfully manoeuvred, his wounds dripping blood onto and staining the man’s usually-spotless magenta suit, Washington also began calling the man’s name and gently shaking the southerner as everyone looked on in worry.</p><p>“Jefferson? Thomas? Thomas, can you hear me?” the older man murmured, and Alexander was greatly reminded in that moment of how much experience Washington had acquired in regards to aiding injured men; the older man had fought in more battles than Alexander could even imagine witnessing, and had certainly helped endless wounded soldiers on the battlefields.</p><p>When Jefferson worryingly continued to remain unresponsive to both physical and audio stimuli, Washington inhaled deeply as if to calm himself, before taking ahold of the southerner’s limp hand and placing two fingers to Jefferson’s wrist. It was evident to all that the Virginian’s pulse was being checked, and Madison sobbed as everyone realised the very real possibility that there wasn’t a pulse to find.</p><p>‘God please, please let him be alive. I can’t have killed him, oh God please ’ Alex found himself begging internally as he remained frozen on the stairs, looking down upon the tragic scene as if he were some onlooking being and not the man responsible for causing the carnage before him.</p><p>After a torturous few seconds, Washington closed his eyes for a moment before letting out a small sigh of relief.</p><p>”He’s alive” the older man breathed, and Madison muffled his sob of desperation with his handkerchief as Washington continued speaking, all the while maintaining a soft but noticeable grip on Jefferson’s wrist.</p><p>“He needs urgent medical attention. Someone call an ambulance. Now”</p><p>A number of onlookers immediately sprinted off from the scene to locate the nearest phone, and Alexander‘s gaze remained transfixed upon his unmoving and bleeding rival. Jefferson looked almost unrecognisable in this vulnerable state, and he couldn’t look away from what he’d done for even a moment.</p><p>However, Washington’s next spoken questions that he addressed to Madison brought Alexander crashing back into reality.</p><p>”Did you see what happened? Did you see him fall down the stairs?” the President questioned, and the shorter Virginian’s tear-filled pupils filled with uncharacteristic rage as Madison’s gaze lifted to meet with Alexander’s onlooking stare.</p><p>”Hamilton pushed him”</p><p>Madison’s voice cracked from a mixture of fury and sorrow, and a number of surrounding people audibly gasped in shock at this revelation. Countless eyes fixed Alexander in place as Washington whipped round to directly face his cherished Secretary of Treasury.</p><p>The President usually looked upon Alexander with pride, but nothing about the cold expression Alex’s father figure displayed right then communicated anything but raw anger. The immigrant swallowed with nervousness and fear as he met Washington‘s piercing gaze, and the tension within the corridor in that moment could be cut with a knife.</p><p>”Is that true? Did you push him?” Washington practically whispered, and Alexander swallowed hard before forcing himself to break his silence.</p><p>”I..I didn’t push him—“ Alex began slowly, his quiet voice sounding incredibly unnatural when compared to his usually loud and confident speech, but Madison immediately cut him off with an abrupt scream of rage.</p><p>”I SAW YOU! YOU LYING PIECE OF—“</p><p>”I didn’t push him, I swear! We..we were having an argument and..and I punched him in the face..and he moved backwards and..and fell. I didn’t mean for him to..to...” Alexander lost his words as unspoken emotions smothered his voice into silence.</p><p>Washington’s intense stare continued to paralyse Alexander despite the man’s explanation, and it seemed like President was about to respond to this awful confession, but Alexander was metaphorically pushed to the side when all attention diverted back to Thomas Jefferson as the man let out a small noise of pain from the floor.</p><p>”Thomas, can you hear us?” Washington asked urgently, and a moment later the Virginian’s eyes slowly fluttered as Jefferson let out another barely audible cry. The corridor’s silence was impenetrable as everyone held their breaths, waiting to see if the injured man was coming to.</p><p>“w..wha..? wh..s happnin..?” the man choked out quietly after another tense moment.</p><p>”It’s alright Thomas, you’re going to be alright” Washington spoke calmly as the Virginian’s eyes opened halfway. Judging from the glazed cloudiness present within the man’s pupils, Jefferson was barely conscious and currently unfamiliar with everything except his bleeding injuries and their likely-unbearable pain.</p><p>“...hurts...” the southerner whispered as his face screwed up in pain, and Alexander felt his heart ache unbelievably strongly as he noticed tears beginning to form in his rival’s unfocused eyes and roll down his bloodied cheeks.</p><p>Washington continued to verbally comfort the crying Jefferson as Madison stifled his own renewed sobs, and everyone surrounding the scene instinctively moved back to give them some room.</p><p>”I know, son. You hang on in there, we’re going to get you to hospital” </p><p>“...s..bad...hurts s..so bad...p..please”</p><p>”I know, son, I know...”</p><p>”j..jemmy?” Jefferson sobbed in raw desperation, and Madison was immediately taking ahold of his best friend’s hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.</p><p>”I’m here, Thomas. I’m here and I’m not going  anywhere. I promise”</p><p>Jefferson attempted to raise his head off the floor to seemingly see his best friend, but Washington immediately stopped him as the Virginian let out another moan of agony.</p><p>”Don’t move, Thomas. We’re going to get you help, but you must not move yourself”</p><p>”am i dyin’?” Jefferson asked deliriously as he attempted to keep his watering eyes open.</p><p>”You’re not going to die, Thomas. An ambulance is coming, just hang on for us—“</p><p>”..h..hurts every..where...”</p><p>”I know, son, I know...”</p><p>It was an incredibly strange sight for Alex to observe as Washington attempted to calm and reassure the injured Thomas Jefferson. During routine cabinet meetings, Washington would naturally favour Alexander over Jefferson, which was likely due to Washington having taken Alexander under his wing during the war and subsequently regarding the younger man as something similar to a son. Washington would hold Alexander accountable for his mistakes and rudeness, but the older man always did so in private and would often be caught smiling with pride when the immigrant utilised his intelligence and passion to destroy any opponent’s opinion during meetings.</p><p>With Jefferson, however, Washington had a significantly different approach. The older man would often be stricter with the Virginian when the rivals’ antics grew more aggressive and unprofessional, which again likely linked with the President’s father-like protectiveness over Alexander. Washington had no problem calling Jefferson out for his mistakes in front of the entire cabinet, and never expressed any pride or personal satisfaction when observing the thriving southerner whenever Jefferson won a cabinet battle or strongly delivered a speech.</p><p>And Jefferson’s relationship with Washington had subtly altered over time as a result of the President’s indifference towards him. When Jefferson initially joined the cabinet, Alexander recalled the looks of hurt and disappointment that would settle on the Virginian’s face whenever Washington chose to favour Alex’s opinion when Jefferson’s arguments had been equally as strong. Yet nowadays the southerner would express his distaste with Washington’s favouritism by rolling his eyes and frustratedly conversing with James Madison instead of seeking for personal approval from the President himself that Washington has never given the man.</p><p>It was evident that while Jefferson and Washington’s relationship wasn’t cold or upheld by active dislike, the men had always remained strictly professional with each other and never bothered to interact on a more personal and vulnerable level.</p><p>But any stranger observing the scene before everyone would likely presume that Washington and Jefferson shared a strong bond and were close. The President was comforting and taking care of a man he’d never so much as spoken kind words to before, and Alexander certainly didn’t mishear how the older man had started referring to the southerner as ‘son’, a personal term he usually only called Alex himself by.</p><p>Perhaps it had taken Washington to see the bleeding and unconscious Virginian with his own eyes before the man realised that Jefferson wasn’t as indestructible as his arrogant persona made him out to be. Hell, Alex wouldn’t have had acknowledged that Jefferson had feelings and wasn’t unbreakable until now when his own actions had resulted in horrific circumstances....</p><p>If the situation was normal and Alexander wasn’t overwhelmed by his feelings of guilt and sickening shock at his own actions and their results, the immigrant might have felt jealous of Washington’s sudden fatherly interest in Jefferson’s wellbeing.</p><p>But thoughts like this would be absurd to even consider having right now, seeing as Jefferson was in such an awful and unimaginable state. The Virginian lay unmoving on the floor as Washington and Madison tried to comfort him, his eyes struggling to stay half-open and pupils unfocused as tears streamed down his face and mixed with his bleeding gashes.</p><p>It was obvious to all that the majority of Thomas Jefferson’s injuries couldn’t currently be observed or treated. If the southerner’s body hadn’t been clothed in his horrendous magenta suit, one might have witnessed swelling, bruising, redness and more bleeding on different parts of the man’s motionless figure. But the reality was that nobody present could determine the extent or specifics of Jefferson’s injuries, external and internal, until the man was taken to hospital and professionally examined.</p><p>Another cabinet member soon passed forwards a medical first aid box that had been located in the building, and Washington immediately began wiping away blood and dabbing antiseptic onto the gashes present on the Virginian’s battered face. Alex knew that Washington couldn’t risk moving Jefferson’s body without potentially causing more damage, so the older man was left in the vulnerable position of only being able to commence treating the injuries observable on the Virginian’s face.</p><p>Jefferson’s breath hitched at the sting and the incoherent man let out a whimper that sounded so helpless that it punched Alexander in the heart. Washington clenched his jaw slightly and continued caring for the man’s wounds while James stroked through the his best friend’s hair in a soothing manner.</p><p>”N..no...hurts..s..stop”</p><p>“It’s alright, Thomas, I’m just cleaning your face. You’re going to be alright—“</p><p>It was only when Jefferson let out a number of broken coughs that resulted in blood splattering onto the floor and dripping alarmingly from the man’s mouth that panic started to rise uncontrollably within the corridor. Onlookers exchanged frightened glances and whispers, Madison‘s hands began shaking even more intensely as the Virginian held onto his best friend’s limp palm, and even Washington’s eyes dimmed with concealed worry. The former General hid his anxiety well, but his growing concern could be detected in his urgency as he barked out another order to onlooking cabinet members.</p><p>”Call for the ambulance again”</p><p>”They said they’re on their way, sir”</p><p>”They should be here by now. If they’re not here soon—“</p><p>Washington’s furrowed brow and unfinished sentence was enough to imply what the likely outcome of the situation would be. The former General immediately turned his attention back to the injured Virginian who was moving less and less every passing minute....</p><p>God, what had Alexander done...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Thomas, don’t close your eyes” Washington ordered lowly as the Virginian’s eyelids fluttered dangerously.</p>
<p>”...m’tired...please” Jefferson mumbled, his slurring speech barely audible to Alexander as the immigrant remained paralysed in his onlooking state.</p>
<p>“No, Thomas, you mustn’t—“</p>
<p>”Hey, Thomas, you have to stay awake, please Thomas—“</p>
<p>Despite tones of desperation being detectable in both Washington and James Madison’s voices, Thomas Jefferson’s eyelids continued to remain closed for longer and longer periods of time as precious minutes passed. Alex’s gaze couldn’t waver away from the Virginian’s bloodied and unmoving form, and Jefferson look so utterly unrecognisable from his usual styled and flawless appearance that the immigrant couldn’t stop himself from remembering the horrific sights he’d witnessed during the war.</p>
<p>No matter how hard Alexander tried to calm himself and remain in touch with his current reality, the man couldn’t stop his mind momentarily transforming the body of Thomas Jefferson into John Laurens once again. Suddenly the freckled man was bleeding and sobbing in Jefferson’s place on the floor below him, John’s usually grinning mouth wide open in a silent scream as blood continued flowing down his face and staining the floor...</p>
<p>And yet despite the man appearing to be right in front of him, there was nothing Alex could do to help his deceased lover. He was utterly helpless, and could do nothing to save his best friend nor banish his nightmarish thoughts from torturing his waking days.</p>
<p>He hadn’t been there for John when he’d needed him most, and John Laurens had died alone many years ago. Maybe Alexander could have saved him if circumstances had been different, but there was no changing history. John was gone, and Alexander understood this horrible indisputable fact, but that knowledge and acceptance did nothing to stop the immigrant remaining frozen on the staircase as his eyes pictured John sobbing and writhing in agony at the hands of his own impulsive actions.</p>
<p>Onlooking cabinet members and employees remained locked in a tense and fearful silence as Washington was forced to begin shaking Jefferson’s shoulders and tapping the man on the uninjured areas of his face in another attempt to keep the Virginian conscious, while Madison forcefully clutched his best friend’s limp hands and continuously checked the southerner’s pulse as if the shorter Virginian was afraid of letting Jefferson go for even a second.</p>
<p>“Stay awake, Thomas” the President insisted as he shook the unmoving man, and Alexander was momentarily relieved to catch another glimpse of his rival’s deep brown irises as Jefferson was forced back into semi-consciousness.</p>
<p>”....hurts..” the Virginian choked, before letting out another agonising groan as Washington’s shaking of his body evidently aggravated an unidentifiable wound on the man’s damaged figure.</p>
<p>A shadow of emotion briefly flashed across the President’s face as Jefferson’s eyes slid closed again, and Alexander doubted that any other cabinet member would recognise the subtle meaning and implications of the expression, but that display was no stranger to the immigrant.</p>
<p>It was the look of sudden helplessness as one realised that, despite how much care you felt and acted upon to help another person, hope was slipping out of your grasp and there was nothing you could do to control it.</p>
<p>But Washington wouldn’t allow himself break; the former Army General had learned after decades of raw experience how to forcefully subdue unwanted emotions of panic and despair that automatically rose up during a crisis. The older man had learnt how to channel such feelings into bringing about positive action instead of crippling fear, and the President wasn’t about to forget this precious technique and lose another fight.</p>
<p>After taking a deep breath, Washington once again took ahold of Jefferson’s wrist to monitor the weak man’s pulse while turning around to face the onlooking members of his cabinet with burning eyes that shone with the ghostly memories of former injured men.</p>
<p>“What is the estimated time of arrival for the ambulance?” the President asked lowly, and a nearby employee who had likely been in contact with the emergency services was quick to answer into the chilling silence of the corridor. </p>
<p>”The operator said they could be here in the next five to ten minutes, sir”</p>
<p>Washington immediately turned his attention back to his motionless Secretary of State, and all eyes trained on the President’s face for a glimpse of his next fundamental decision. The older man paused for a timeless moment, Washington’s eyes fixed intensely on Jefferson’s wounded form as his mind roared with past experience. However, no time could afford to be wasted and Washington maintained control of the situation and began speaking directly to James Madison in a voice so grave and authoritative that nobody dared interrupt the former General.</p>
<p>”James, help me get him up. We can’t afford to wait up here for an ambulance and waste any time, so Thomas needs to be moved downstairs immediately. Moving him will be difficult and a risk to his health, but we have no other choice”</p>
<p>After processing the President’s words for a few seconds, James Madison snapped into action and nodded in confirmation of Washington’s statement. The Virginian gently ceased physically supporting Jefferson by lifting the man’s head up from his lap, before Washington took a controlled breath and proceeded to begin manoeuvring the injured Virginian from his unmoving position on the staircase floor.</p>
<p>The President managed to shift Jefferson onto his back without the man making any sounds louder than a few muffled groans of incoherent discomfort, but as soon as Washington began attempting to raise the southerner’s back off the floor, things immediately started to become more complicated.</p>
<p>As soon as pressure in the form of Washington’s large palm was applied to the small of the Virginian’s back, the man’s closed eyes suddenly sprung open in horror and began filling with another fresh bout of agonising tears. Jefferson let out a choked scream of pain as one of his unidentifiable wounds was accidentally irritated as Washington’s hand moved further up his magenta-clad back. </p>
<p>Alexander had never heard nor ever imagined what Thomas Jefferson’s screams would sound like, but the man’s horrifying cries as Washington continued touching his damaged body were so raw and broken that their sound caused goosebumps to erupt over his arms and ice to chill his veins. Alex had the urge to break out from his frozen state and run to help the Virginian, but there was nothing he could do to aid the southerner which wouldn’t cause more disruption to the fragile operation. All Alex could do was simply continue staring on as he witnessed how the arrogantly confident man‘s pain reduced him to a begging and sobbing mess on the floor.</p>
<p>Thomas Jefferson was unrecognisable from his usual pompous and strutting self, and as much as Alexander always proclaimed how he wished his rival would step down from his superior pedestal, the immigrant never planned on being the one to physically knock the southerner down and cause such pain. No, Alexander had never wanted this to happen, but he couldn’t deny that his burning dislike for the Virginian had slipped out of his control and the consequences of his rage-filled actions were entirely on himself...</p>
<p>”n..no...s..stop..p..please” Jefferson slurred as his body tensed in pain as he tried to verbally prevent Washington from moving him and causing any more torturous irritation to his injured body.</p>
<p>Alexander noticed Washington subtly clench his jaw as Jefferson’s pained begging met his ears; the pompous and prideful Virginian would usually never have been caught dead pleading for anything, so hearing Thomas Jefferson sob for mercy continued to communicate how much pain the man was currently suffering in...</p>
<p>The President had no choice but to ignore the southerner’s broken demands and continue raising and supporting Jefferson’s back with one of his arms, despite the wounded man’s cries growing increasingly more distressing and urgent at the continuous movement of his body. Madison helped as gently as he could to physically and emotionally support his best friend, the smaller man murmuring comforting words into Jefferson’s ear while Washington began working his other arm as carefully as he could underneath the Virginian’s motionless legs, which definitely looked to be laying in somewhat unnaturally twisted formation on the floor. </p>
<p>One would forget how strong Washington truly was from simply looking at the man’s gentle smile and older age, but Alexander was once again reminded of his former General’s physical stature and skill as Washington proceeded to lift Jefferson off the floor without breaking a sweat or even faltering. Seeing as Jefferson‘s lanky form was almost six feet tall and could in no way be considered small, this action was especially impressive to all onlookers, and the President proceeded to rise off his knees with the younger man securely held to his chest in a bridal-style hold. The Virginian screamed again in anguish at the jostling movement, but the glazed quality of his half-open pupils implied that Jefferson was barely conscious from the pain, and sure enough the southerner soon went completely limp in Washington’s arms as more blood dripped from his slack mouth and splattered onto the floor.</p>
<p>Without wasting a single second of precious time, Washington ordered for every bystander in his path to move out of his way in a tone so rawly commanding that it raised the hairs on the back of Alex’s neck, before the older man began striding down the corridor as fast as possible without dropping Jefferson from his supporting arms, with James Madison closely following behind.</p>
<p>An unnatural silence descended upon the remaining employees assembled in the corridor as the piercing sound of General’s hurrying footsteps receded. Nobody seemed willing to speak beyond a whisper and break the icy and uncomfortable tension, and a sizeable pool of blood at the foot of the staircase was all that now remained of Thomas Jefferson’s presence and the evidence of the accident that had occurred less than half an hour previously.</p>
<p>After an undefinable moment or two, the majority of assembled employees began leaving the scene, handfuls of people either seemingly pursuing after Washington or returning to their own offices now that the drama was finished.</p>
<p>Alexander Hamilton was soon the only person left standing in the corridor, with many coworkers shooting him dirty looks and murmuring icily to each other as they passed. A couple of coworkers that Alex couldn’t raise his gaze to identify even deliberated knocked into his shoulders to convey their dislike, but the usually quick-tempered man had no fire burning to start a fight; emptiness was all the immigrant felt as his non-stop mind remained frozen in time.</p>
<p>Minutes passed by and Alexander remained staring transfixed at Thomas Jefferson’s blood that stained the floor scarlet, and the immigrant unintentionally found himself holding back tears.</p>
<p>He’d gone too far. He always ended up going too far. His relentless being worked and spoke and fought and argued with the whole world until there was nothing to do but bare witness to the damage Alex himself had created.</p>
<p>How could he have done that to Thomas Jefferson? Why had he let the man’s cruel and mocking words resonate so deeply with him that he snapped and acted solely upon his fury? And why had his anger prevented him from noticing how dangerously close their argument had taken place to that staircase...</p>
<p>Until thirty minutes ago, Alexander couldn’t even imagine the southerner experiencing any type of pain or the possibility that Jefferson wasn’t indestructible after all. From their first cabinet meeting, he had demonised Thomas Jefferson so strongly and personally that Alex had even subconsciously doubted that any physical violence he directed towards the arrogant southerner would be enough to break the man’s armour and cause any genuine harm to his rival.</p>
<p>But God, Alexander couldn’t have been more wrong.</p>
<p>Thomas Jefferson wasn’t some inhuman being, he was simply a man who likely possessed no fighting or self-defence experience whatsoever. Despite the confidence Jefferson displayed in everything he did, the pompous southerner never had any hope in a fight against the trained and victorious Alexander Hamilton as soon as their feuding turned from being strictly verbal into dynamically physical.</p>
<p>Why had Alex been so blind? It was common knowledge that Jefferson never fought in the war, and the man’s pathetic excuse of a slap to his face earlier in their argument should have confirmed to Alexander that his rival was physically weak. All the evidence was right before his eyes, but Alex had chosen to ignore the facts and instead succumb to his rage and purposefully strike Jefferson with all the force he could possible muster. He’d only punched like that on the battlefield when he’d run out of ammunition and was forced to resort to killing a redcoat with his bare hands...</p>
<p>Oh God, why had he chosen to punch Jefferson so fucking hard? He hadn’t been trying to murder the man, but instead teach him a permanent lesson about what happened when you insulted Alexander Hamilton. Thinking back on the recent incident with all his rage being replaced with suffocating emptiness, Alex knew he’d expected Jefferson to fall to the ground, where he’d probably take a moment to recover, but he’d always envisioned the southerner struggling to his feet and continuing actively engaging in their rivalry with renewed passion.</p>
<p>He’d never imagined his punch would render Thomas Jefferson unable to return to their argument. Alexander truly hadn’t meant for Thomas Jefferson to fall down the stairs; the immigrant had completely forgotten the specifics of their surroundings as his sole focus became making Jefferson pay for his cruel and insensitive words. He had wanted in that rage-fuelled moment to cause pure pain to the Virginian as Jefferson had stood there mocking and insulting Alexander and his beloved mother. The man’s spiteful speech had  struck a wound Alex had spent years burying incredibly deeply, and all the immigrant could think about was getting revenge and making the southerner’s drawl stop. </p>
<p>But nevertheless the fault of the consequences that occurred after his brutal punch into Jefferson’s smirking face lied entirely with him. He knew that Jefferson could have said the most offensive and hurtful things possible and there would still be no justification of Alex’s actions. The immigrant was so quick to defend his pride that he’d viciously decided to cause as much pain to the Virginian as possible, without taking into account their surroundings nor Jefferson’s inexperience in fighting. But even the most physically knowledgeable and skilled individual wouldn’t have been able to stop themselves falling down that staircase after being punched by Alexander at such a close range.</p>
<p>All Alexander could picture in his mind when recalling his southern opponent was not the man’s arrogant smirks or disdainful expressions, but Thomas Jefferson’s falling and broken body smashing into every single cutting stair edge. This horrifying memory was all that replayed in his mind over and over again, along with the southerner’s barely-conscious and bloodied face sobbing and begging for help...</p>
<p>He’d always despised the southerner’s talent with words. Sure, Alexander knew that his unbeatable and non-stop writing skills likely surpassed Jefferson’s, but the immigrant’s ego was often lowered when he constantly observed his rival’s brilliance when it came to delivering speeches. Unlike Alexander, who would frequently lose his composure and speaking flow when angrily provoked by his onlookers, Thomas Jefferson was always flawless in his verbal deliveries; the man captured everyone’s attention no matter the room he was presenting in with his charming smile, southern drawl and faultless verbalisation. It was as if the man practiced every word he spoke to the point of utter perfection before every cabinet meeting, and the only time Alex glimpsed a crack in Jefferson’s composure was when one of his relentless insults struck a nerve within the other man and the southerner subsequently retaliated under the influence of anger or pain.</p>
<p>And yet now all of Jefferson’s composed and practiced speech had been stripped away from him. The man had been brutally punched and fallen into a situation that he hadn’t ever anticipated nor experienced before, and the Virginian’s usually beautifully flowing southern drawl had been replaced by agonised stuttering and barely-conscious sobbing.</p>
<p>Thomas Jefferson’s handsome smirking facade had been shattered for all to witness, and the poor man had barely been able to string two words together as he’d desperately tried to remain conscious and communicate how much pain he was in...</p>
<p>And it was all Alex’s fault.</p>
<p>Alexander had always publicly declared that he wished Jefferson would just shut his mouth, but immigrant had never dreamed of acting on his petty desires in such a physical and permanent manner...</p>
<p>Oh God, what had he done?</p>
<p> He’d never seen someone display such helplessness in their eyes; Jefferson’s pupils usually shone with passion, amusement or arrogance, but never fearful helplessness. Those unfocused half-lidded pupils that had displayed such raw pain burned straight into Alexander’s heart.</p>
<p>The southerner was always so confident in everything he did, from his perfect speech to his strutting walk, but everything about the confident Thomas Jefferson had been stripped away from the man as soon as Alexander had fatefully pulled back his fist and swung it into the man’s beautiful antagonising face.</p>
<p>Alexander Hamilton had never witnessed Jefferson truly break until now, and the awful sight had shaken him to the core. He felt no satisfaction about winning their fight, only suffocating emptiness as guilt began to overwhelm his shocked mind.</p>
<p>The only other time he’d observed the apparently impenetrable man display any weakness (at least publicly) was a couple of months back when Alex had unexpectedly burst into Jefferson’s office with the intention of discussing his financial plan, only to be met with the sight of the man in question crying quietly at his desk. Jefferson had violently jumped in his seat at the unexpected interruption and quickly wiped away his tears in an attempt to hold up his cool and confident composure in front of his political enemy, but not before Alexander had bared witness to his rival’s red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks.</p>
<p>Alexander still recalled the following interaction he’d had with Thomas Jefferson that day, and a sharp blade of guilt stabbed at his heart once again as he remembered the incident now.</p>
<p>”What do you want, Hamilton?” Jefferson had cleared his throat and asked quietly in a tone so simultaneously fragile and strong that it caught Alexander off guard even more.</p>
<p>“Are..are you crying?” Alexander had asked incredulously, and the southerner’s watery gaze had hardened into a stony glare at his words.</p>
<p>”What do you want, Hamilton?” the Virginian had repeated, and Alexander had let out a nervous laugh which he cursed himself for now.</p>
<p>”Uhh..um, what’s wrong?” he’d proceeded to ask awkwardly, and Jefferson has immediately closed off from this vulnerable question and counteracted Alexander’s unexpected concern with defensive anger.</p>
<p>”None of your fuckin business” Jefferson had snapped, and all the sympathy Alexander had felt in that moment for his rival had vanished as quickly as it had come on. Of course he’d risen to the challenge of a fight with his rival instead of acting like a decent fucking person and tried to help the man before him....</p>
<p>”Aww, what’s the matter, Jefferson? You upset about losing the cabinet battle yesterday? Or did the Gucci store run out of hideous suits for you to buy?” Alexander had sarcastically commented in a tone that had lacked any genuine concern for the other man.</p>
<p>”Get out of my office” Jefferson had furiously spat, but the man’s threatening intentions were entirely ruined by the new wave of tears that rolled down his cheeks as he’d lowered his watering eyes away from his curious and uncomfortable rival. </p>
<p>This abnormal sight had disturbed Alexander enough that the immigrant finally succumbed to leaving Jefferson’s office once the man started yelling for his departure. Alexander never did find out what had made Jefferson so upset that he’d allowed himself to cry while at work. In hindsight, maybe he should’ve paid more attention to the southerner’s hidden but observable vulnerability. Perhaps if Alex had done, his impulsive actions wouldn’t have landed both rivals in such a horrifying situation right now...</p>
<p>Utterly consumed by his escalating and guilt-consuming thoughts, Alexander failed to notice that he’d absently begun walking towards the front entrance of the building, and only realised the details of his location when the familiar sound of an ambulance siren grew louder and louder to his ears. Forcing himself to regain touch with reality, Alex sped up his walking pace and stepped outside into the front entrance, where he was met with an expected but nevertheless disturbing sight. </p>
<p>The panicked business of the usually-peaceful building entrance struck him first, with countless cabinet members and employees of all jobs and statuses shouting and jostling each other as everyone crowded on the front steps. Pushing his way through the mass of tense onlookers, Alex immediately spotted the imposing figure of Washington shouting orders to his colleagues while maintaining a steady hold on the limp figure of Thomas Jefferson. </p>
<p>From where Alexander was standing, the Virginian only looked worse and worse with every passing moment as blood continued to drip from the man’s slack mouth and gaping facial wounds onto the building’s entrance steps, staining concrete scarlet. His usually glowing complexion had turned sickly with his deteriorating health, and Alexander felt his chest clench awfully as he wondered if the pitiful sight before him would resemble what Jefferson would look like in death...</p>
<p>It appeared that the ambulance had only just arrived, with various paramedics rushing around to assist the unconscious Jefferson. The grave-faced Washington remained carrying the injured southerner in his broad arms, with Madison hovering persistently by his side and holding onto his best friend’s limp hand the entire time, until both men were forced to break contact with the Virginian and allow the paramedics to take over the primary carer role.</p>
<p>An emergency stretcher had been rapidly prepared and brought to the foot of the entrance stairs, and Washington was shortly instructed by the paramedics to place Jefferson down onto said stretcher. The President gently lowered his Secretary of State into the hands of medical professionals with a stony face adorned with pupils that flashed with suppressed sadness, and Madison pressed a shaking kiss of comfort to his incoherent friend’s palm before releasing Jefferson’s hand and stepping back from the scene alongside Washington.</p>
<p>As soon as the Virginian’s body was secured on the stretcher, the paramedics moved like lightening as they crowded around Jefferson’s figure and instantly began working. An oxygen mask was immediately strapped over the man’s face to aid in his breathing, and the bustling handful of paramedics began wheeling the stretcher towards and into the back of the ambulance, while simultaneously beginning their evaluations and injury assessments of their new wounded patient.</p>
<p>The situation’s helplessness was intoxicating, but there was nothing anyone in the crowd of onlookers could do to help Jefferson now as the ambulance doors were slammed shut and a deafening but familiar siren began ringing as the vehicle sped off with the injured southerner inside.</p>
<p>Alexander always found himself absently hearing the emergency siren continuously in New York City, but never imagined that he’d one day be responsible for the noise being played. Sometimes at night he’d even find the common sound comforting to listen to as he tried to catch a few hours of sleep in the early morning light, but the immigrant knew that he would never again feel any consolation from that screeching noise of death. He would never be able to even think of an ambulance without picturing the unmoving figure of Thomas Jefferson with blood pouring down his slack face and mixing with his tears as the man was hurried into the emergency vehicle before his eyes.</p>
<p>Not forty minutes ago, Thomas Jefferson had been proclaiming his declarations in cabinet and wearing a smirk so large that one would assume the southerner’s pompous expression was permanently fixed on his handsome face. But now Alexander didn’t know if he would ever again have the chance to see that familiar infuriating grin stretch across his rival’s face. The unimaginable but real tear-soaked and bloodstained face of the Virginian was all that Alex could see in his mind now. Oh God, maybe Jefferson wouldn’t wear any expression on his face ever again...</p>
<p>Alexander was snapped out of his spiralling thoughts upon sensing that he was being watched, and the younger man’s eyes raised to meet with his former General’s for a brief moment. This silent exchange was enough time for Alex to determine that Washington’s silence and deep breathing was an attempt by the older man at controlling his fury. And there was no denying that uncontrollable disappointment was seeping through the General’s hard eyes as he observed his beloved right hand man.</p>
<p>Breaking his fixed and powerful stare, Washington turned away from Alexander and proceeded to address James Madison, who had been wiping his watering eyes with his ever-present handkerchief as the southerner stared off in the direction of the ambulance.</p>
<p>”Madison, go home and rest. I’ll have someone drive you—”</p>
<p>”N..no, Sir!” the shorter man abruptly objected, and Madison coughed shortly before explaining the cause of his interruption in a voice so fragile that Alexander barely recognised the man he had once called his friend.</p>
<p>”Sir, I need to be here! I can’t just go home, I need to help and find out where..where he is and get there as soon as possible and..and...” the Virginian spoke urgently, until Washington placed a grounding palm on his shoulder in an attempt to calm the emotional man.</p>
<p>”James, you are in no fit state to remain at work right now. The best thing you can do for everyone is go home and rest for a short while. You have my word that you’ll be the first person informed once I know which hospital Thomas is in. But until then you must take care of yourself first. </p>
<p>It took a few more minutes for the inconsolable James Madison to comply with Washington’s orders, but the mentally and physically exhausted man soon succumbed to being lead towards another colleague’s vehicle and accepting a ride home. The Virginian’s shoulders were slumped with emotion and Madison’s handkerchief never ceased dabbing at his watering eyes as he disappeared from sight.</p>
<p>Washington watched Madison go with an unnamable expression plastered across his face, but nobody could miss how tired the President truly was when the older man straightened his back and proceeded to address the gathering of employees with significantly less enthusiasm than usual.</p>
<p>”Ladies and Gentlemen, please finish whatever work you have left to complete and commence your summer holidays. We shall reconvene in a few months time, and I wish you all the best of summers. That will be all”</p>
<p>Slowly but surely the building’s front steps began clearing as individuals grouped together and obeyed the President’s wishes by returning inside for the final time that summer, and soon enough the only figures left standing by the entrance were Alexander and Washington. The two men had stood side by side on countless occasions before through both good and bad times over the past years, but never before had their relationship felt so abnormally cold. Neither man spoke for a timeless moment, and Alex couldn’t handle how his father figure’s usually proud and guiding disposition had been replaced with icy disappointment and uncommunicative anger. </p>
<p>”Sir...” Alex began when the silent tension between them became too intoxicating for the immigrant to bear, but the younger man immediately cut off his dialogue when Washington raised his palm to quiet his Secretary of Treasury.  

</p>
<p>“Hamilton, meet me inside”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>